Angler Island
by SuperMangaFan89
Summary: When they arrive in the Grand Line, Syaoran and his friends come across the Straw-Hat pirates who are sailing towards Angler Island, which is said to hold a vast treasure and perhaps something more!  Pre-Water 7 and Pre-Acid Tokyo.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't start any more fanfictions unless I finished (or at least mostly finished) my other two. But I had this sudden burst of inspiration and, well, couldn't help myself. Just to let you know, I'm still working on "Animal Guardians" and "Idiot Blonde and the School Witch." I'm somewhere in the middle of "Chapter Twelve" in "Animal Guardians" (though, I'm also kind of having a bit of writer's block).**

**Just as a head's up, this crossover takes place Pre-Water 7 (in One Piece) and Pre-Tokyo Reservoir (in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles). There will most likely be spoilers here.  
**

**So, other than that, I hope you enjoy this prologue for my new crossover. Please, review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. It is owned by CLAMP. I also do NOT own One Piece as it is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

**Prologue**

Sanji inhaled deeply on his cigarette before letting out a long breathe of smoke. "Jeez, these guys sure look friendly." He said, taking note of the very gruff, very _armed_ pirates glaring at them.

"This place is very much like Mock Town," Robin stated, "so we can expect to find plenty of other pirates here as well."

Slapping her palm to her face, Nami groaned, "Ugh! Please, Robin, don't remind me of Mock Town."

The archaeologist chuckled. "Ah, that's right. Captain-san and Swordsman-san got into a fight, that time, ne?"

"I said 'Don't remind me!'" Nami yelled.

A few days back, the Straw-hat crew had arrived back to the Blue Sea from Skypiea. Recovering from the shock of crashing from hundreds of feet to the sea and the lingering awe the sky island had left upon them, the pirates had then their ship in the direction that the log pose was pointing. Unfortunately for them (at least in Nami and Usopp's point-of-views), the town they had sailed their ship, the Going Merry, to was a place where strong, mean-looking pirates ran rampant—an almost exact replica of Mock Town. After discussing it for some time, it was agreed that Chopper and Usopp would stay on the ship while Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Robin would go into town to restock on the supplies.

This however, did not faze Luffy in the slightest. "This is going to be great!" He grinned wide. "I bet this place is going to be so much fun!"

"Wait just a minute, there, Luffy!" Nami shouted at her captain. "We're only here because we need the log pose to be reset, and we have no idea how long that's going to take! So, for goodness sake, _don't cause any trouble while we're here!_"

Zoro let out an indignant snort. "Well, that's funny. Weren't you screaming at us to fight back in Mock Town?"

"_You shut up!_"

* * *

Squinting suspiciously at the fishmonger, Sanji pointed at row of fish lying wide-eyed on the stand (and giving off a very peculiar smell even as far as fish went). "Don't lie to me!" He growled. "I know fresh when I see it, and these most certainly _aren't_!"

"They're the best catch of the day, I'll have you!" The fishmonger snapped.

"'Best catch of the day,' huh?" Sanji retorted. "Well, in that case, I'd hate to see the worst catch of the day, because there is no way I'm going to let my precious Nami-san and Robin-chan eat this crap!"

"What's that?"

Luffy, who had been staring at the fish for quite some time now, grabbed one by the tail before stuffing it whole into his mouth. "Desh prerry good do mi _**(1)**_." He said, chewing on it.

"Luffy!"

"Hey, that's my merchandise!"

Robin laughed as both the cook and the fishmonger tried to wrench the half-eaten fish out of Luffy's mouth.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Another ship set sail to Angler Island, and no one's seen or heard from them since…"

Robin, who had spent most of her life on the run, had always found herself listening in on the gossip around her. Currently, she felt her ears prick with interest at this bit of conversation.

"Well, what do you expect? There's nothing but bad luck on that island."

One man let out a resigned sigh. "Still, the thought of there being treasure in that place, well, it's tempting, you know?"

Robin let out a small grin. "Treasure," he had said. No doubt Navigator-san would like this bit of information. Striding towards the two conversing men, she said, "Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear. Would you mind telling me a bit more about this 'Angler Island?'"

* * *

"Dammit!" A lean man with slick, thin hair slammed his fist onto the desk. His subordinate, who had been unfortunate to deliver the message, stiffened considerably at his captain's very loud (and rather shrill) exclamation. "So the Joey Pirates failed, as well?"

"W-well, that seems to b-be the consensus, sir," His subordinate stammered, lamely. "After all, they had set sail about a month ago, and, well, no one's seen them, since, sir!"

A vein pulsed on the captain's face; he looked ready to explode once more, when he took a deep breath and sat down. "Well, I knew I shouldn't have expected much from them!" He shouted. "I mean, the idiots all wore over-sized shoes just so that their captain wouldn't feel bad about having large feet!"

Raising a hand tentatively, his subordinate murmured, "Um, Captain Posy, sir, maybe you don't have to shout as much, now?"

But Captain Posy was crouched over on the floor, gloom setting in. "Yes…I know…" He muttered, forlornly. "Posy is a terrible name…!"

"Ah, no! It's a great name, Captain, sir!" His subordinate waved his hands in desperate reassurance.

"Captain!" A voice called out from the hallway. A second later, a man slammed open the door, shouting out, "Captain, I have news!"

"What is it, now?" Posy shouted back, having recovered from his temporary depression.

"Captain!" The man saluted. "There was someone else who was asking about Angler Island, just now!"

Posy gave a loud snort. "Oh, they were, were they? They're probably part of another third-rate crew!"

"Well, actually, Captain Posy—

"I know…" The captain reverted once more to his crestfallen pose. "It's such a horrible name!"

"Captain!" Both his men cried out.

"Captain Po—I mean, sir," The second subordinate said, "I was just going to say that the woman who was asking about Angler Island is actually one of Straw Hat Luffy's nakama."

At that, Posy looked up in interest. "Eh?" He cried out. "Straw Hat Luffy, you say?"

"Yes, Captain!"

Immediately, Posy stood up, giving off an oily smile. He yelled out, "All right, men! I want you to keep an eye on the Straw Hats! When they leave port, let me know, at once!"

"Yes, Captain Posy!"

Playing with the dust on the floor, the man muttered, "Why did I have to live my life with _that_ name…?"

* * *

"Angler Island?" Zoro had repeated dubiously.

It was late afternoon and everyone had returned to the ship. As Sanji had begun preparing dinner, Robin had decided to tell the crew what she had learned.

"Yes." She nodded. "According to the stories, a little over seven hundred years ago, a man by the name of Garten Asher was a pirate, who from his pillaging and raiding, gathered together a large amount of treasure. Then, one day, he and his crew went to Angler Island where they left the treasure they had so earnestly collected. However, he did not leave it unguarded.

"Apparently he and his men left the treasure somewhere in a set of tunnels where they made various traps, preventing anyone from going near it. To this day, it is said that no one has ever laid their hands it. In fact, it is said that no one who has set foot on the island has ever come back."

As Robin finished, she found that her audience was staring at her, speechless. Nami's eyes had practically turned into beri signs at the word "treasure". Usopp and Chopper, however, were both shaking in fear; apparently they did not like the idea of going to an island full of traps. Luffy, on the other hand, was grinning widely, his aura seeming to sparkle with excitement. "Traps, huh? Sounds dangerous!"

"For an island with such a bad reputation, why does it have such a mild name?" Sanji asked, dumping a bowl of chopped vegetables into his soup.

"The idea is that it's like the fisherman using bait to catch a fish," Robin replied, "Though I prefer to think of it as the deep-sea angler fish, luring in smaller fish before eating them."

Usopp, who already looked disinclined to go near such a place, was now in hysterics. Turning towards Luffy, he exclaimed, "Oi, Luffy! I'm getting my 'If-I-go-to-Angler-Island-I'll-die' disease!"

Luffy however, still smiling, paid no attention to Usopp's outburst. "I see. So, it's a fish island! Sounds tasty!"

"_Death_, Luffy!" Usopp shrieked. "That island means _death_!"

Nami then sighed heavily as she said, "You know, even if we decide to go to Angler Island, we might not be able to find our way there."

At this, her captain stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. "Huh? Nami, why not?"

"It's the log pose, Luffy," Nami said, "when it's reset, it might not actually point to Angler Island."

"No fair!" He cried out. "_Make_ it point to Angler Island!"

"Quit asking for the impossible, Luffy!" Nami snapped, impatiently.

Robin chuckled at their bickering, before speaking up, "Actually, I thought that would be a possibility, so I asked around and ended up getting a certain something." At that moment, a hand appeared out of her bag, holding up a small object. "It was this." She said, putting it on the table.

Nami gasped. "Is that a—

The archaeologist nodded. "A black Den Den Mushi"

Indeed, it was. Fitted in something that was shaped like a wrist-watch, the black Den Den Mushi peered up at the Straw-Hats, before turning its gaze to the left.

Recovering from her surprise, the navigator said, "Well, that's all very well and good. But aren't those things just used to intercept calls? How is that going to help us get to Angler Island?"

"If you notice, Navigator-san," Robin replied, "The Den Den Mushi is looking towards a specific direction."

The crew took another glance at it. "Hey, you're right." Sanji remarked.

"Why's it doing that?" Chopper asked, curiously.

"From what I understand," She answered, "There is something about Angler Island that attracts this kind of Den Den Mushi. What that would be, no one knows."

"Hey, cool!" Luffy exclaimed in awe. "So it's like the South-bird we got from Jaya!"

"Very much so, Captain-san."

"Yosh!" Luffy punched his fists into the air. "Everyone! It's decided! We're to sail to Angler Island!"

"Wait a minute!" Usopp protested. "What about all the dangerous traps Robin was talking about?"

"I know!" Luffy grinned. "I bet they're going to be so much fun!"

Knowing he was not getting anywhere with his captain, the sniper turned to Nami, saying, "Oi, Nami! Talk some sense into him!"

Unfortunately for him, Nami's thoughts were once more on the promised treasure. Eyes sparkling, she waved dismissively at him. "Ah, Usopp, you worry too much! I mean, as long as we have the boys to protect us, we should be just fine!"

Usopp sputtered at her in disbelief. "N-nami…!"

* * *

"Ow!" Kurogane yelped in pain, his hands flying to his backside. He turned to glare at a certain blonde, who only smiled foolishly as he held out the offending arrow.

"Damn it, mage!" He snapped. "Give me a little more warning, next time!"

Fai D. Flourite tilted his head at him. "Eh, next time? Does that mean that when we face off once more against an army of three-foot tall trolls, you're going to be shot in the rear, again?"

Mokona giggled. "In the rear…!"

"_Shut it!_" The ninja yelled, his face turning beet-red.

It had been two days since Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona had arrived in a new world, and found themselves in the midst of ruins, weeds and ivy choking the ancient stones, with absolutely no people in sight. No people except for the waist-high, grey-skinned and balding trolls that had almost at once set upon them with claws, teeth, spears, and clubs. A few minutes later, the group had sat down amidst the pile of unconscious trolls, discussing what their next course in action would be.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather?" Syaoran had asked.

The small white creature had frowned in concentration before replying, "I sense something over in _that_ direction." It had pointed towards the forest, which even in the peak of day looked dark and ominous.

After resting for the night, Sakura had insisted that she'd go with them in search of the feather. Syaoran had been very reluctant to let her come with them as they had no idea what sort of dangers they would face in the forest, but Fai had stated, "I don't think she's going to be safe here, even if she has one of us to protect her. We don't know whether or not those trolls will come back, and if they do, they'll likely return with more friends of theirs—and probably a vengeance as well."

Syaoran knew he had a point. And so, steadfast with determination (or in Kurogane's case, bloodlust), the group had strode forth into the forest to retrieve the princess's lost memory. It had not even been an hour when they had found themselves face-to-face with the first wave of angry trolls.

Slowly and painstakingly, they group had fought their way deeper into the forest, with Fai dodging and whacking the trolls on the head with a staff he had taken from one of their fallen and Kurogane and Syaoran swinging their swords at them. Even Sakura had tried to help, arming herself with a tree-branch lying around on the ground. Finally, they had found themselves in a clearing where a pot-bellied troll, with an all-too-large golden crown sitting on his head, had been lounging on a stone throne and clenching a very familiar-looking white feather in his hand. Upon seeing the humans, the troll king had stood up, giving a loud shriek, which may have been an order for his guards to attack, as the group had once more found themselves in the midst of battle.

"I no let you take magic feather!" The troll king had cried out. "Magic feather mine! Make me powerful! Make me king! Make me—

"Oh, would you _shut up?_" Kurogane had snapped, hitting the troll king on the head with Souhi's hilt; during the troll's monologue, the ninja and his comrades had overcome the guards very swiftly, giving them plenty of time to reach their king.

Unfortunately, at least for Kurogane, one of the guards must have still been conscious, for while Syaoran had let the feather fade into Sakura's chest, the ninja had felt something excruciatingly sharp pound into his back. To add insult to injury, the arrow had been stuck into none other than his backside!

At the moment, Syaoran, who was holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms, glanced up at his teacher, concerned. "Kurogane-san, are you going to be all right?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The ninja demanded.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. Other than that stab to his warrior pride," Fai chuckled, "Kuro-rin is perfectly fine!"

"I said, _'Shut it' already!_" Kurogane shouted into the mage's ear.

It was at that moment that a series of high-pitched shrieks echoed from within the forest. The comrades, still weary from their last battle, glanced at each other, aware of the danger that was coming.

"The trolls." Syaoran said, clutching his princess protectively.

Kurogane cursed, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword. "Damn things don't know when to give up."

"Hyuu…" Fai remarked. "This isn't good. And with Sakura-chan out cold, we're probably going to be fighting an even harder battle." He paused; then, "Well, I suppose there's only one thing to do."

Syaoran nodded, understanding what Fai meant. Kurogane, however, catching sight of the approaching trolls, let out a manic grin as he unsheathed his sword. "All right, then. Let's go!"

"Good idea!" The mage grinned. Turning towards Mokona, he said, "Mokona, if you please…?"

"You got it!" The white creature saluted before jumping up into the air and growing wings. "Here we go!" It exclaimed, its mouth gaping wide open.

"Hey! Wait a minute-!" Kurogane protested as he felt himself being sucked into the swirling wide vortex.

Within two seconds, the group had vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? I know, the villain is a little ridiculous, but then, in One Piece, they usually are. Again, please, review!**

* * *

_**(1)**_ Translation: "Tastes pretty good to me."


	2. Chapter One: Arriving in the Grand Line

_**Author's Note**_**: All right! The official first chapter at last. I was going to put more content into this, but decided to stop when I saw that it was already long enough as it was. Anyway, please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. It is owned by **_**CLAMP**_**. I also do NOT own **_**One Piece**_**. It is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Arriving in the Grand Line  
**

Lounging on the Going Merry's figure head, Luffy groaned. "_Ugh!_ Nami! I'm boooorrreeed!" He whined. "When are we gonna get to Angler Island?"

"I already told you five minutes ago, Luffy." The navigator's eye twitched irritably. "According to the information that Robin received, Angler Island is at least a week's voyage away. We've only just set sail, _yesterday_."

Luffy let out another dramatic groan. "So long!"

Sanji, who had come outside with two small plates of dessert in his hands, retorted, "Luffy, quit bothering Nami-san! Listen, if you want something to do, then why don't you fish with Chopper and Usopp? Knowing you, it's only going to be a matter of time before you raid the fridge."

Luffy gasped. "Whoa! Cool! You can read minds!"

Vein throbbing in his forehead, the cook let out an agitated sigh. "Yes, that's right, Luffy…I can read minds…_yours_ especially."

* * *

It had been barely ten minutes since Luffy had started fishing when he declared, "It's no good. I'm still bored." He sighed. "I wish something exciting would happen."

"Oi, Luffy! Don't say that!" Usopp reprimanded. "Otherwise you're going to jinx us and some gigantic monster is going to show up and try to eat us!"

"Really?" Chopper turned to him with wide-eyes. "Just by saying it, a monster would appear?"

Robin, who had been reading a book up to this point, gave a light chuckle. "I believe Long Nose-kun was using a figure-of-speech, just now," she said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Oh, really? That's good." Chopper looked relieved.

"Though considering Captain-san's luck and the fact that we're in the Grand Line, we just might have a chance of encountering something strange and dangerous, today."

"_No more! Please, no more!_" Both Chopper and Usopp screamed.

"And why do you have to sound so casual about it?" The sniper added.

Luffy grinned widely. "Something strange and dangerous, huh? I like the sound of that!"

"You would, wouldn't you?" Usopp snapped.

As Chopper was sniffling, "I hope nothing strange and dangerous appears" and Usopp was ranting about how dangerous it was being on a ship full of virtual monsters, Luffy caught sight of something several yards away.

"Oi, what's that?" He said, pointing to the object of interest. His crewmates, excluding the cook working in the kitchen and the swordsman sleeping on deck, all looked at him before turning their gaze towards where he was pointing.

Amidst the clear blue sky, a big purple bubble appeared before falling towards the sea like a drop of glue from a bottle. It was still several feet above the water before it suddenly vanished—and in its place were three human-shaped silhouettes crashing down to the waves. It took the Straw-Hats a second to see that the three (no, _four_) people were treading the water.

* * *

It was strange. Whenever they were going through the interdimensional vortex that Mokona used for them to travel, it always felt that they were gently falling. That sensation always, without fail, changed to that of violent crashing whenever they arrived in a new world. This time around was no exception.

Wincing at the sudden appearance of sunlight, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai became keenly aware of how much air was making up for the lack of ground beneath them. The three men let out a loud cry (or in Fai D. Flourite's case, a loud "Wheeeee!") joining in with Mokona's delighted squeal. As he saw the vast blue sea rising up to meet them, Syaoran immediately secured his hold on Sakura, making sure to shield her from the impact that was sure to come.

When the comrades finally crashed into the water, they had that initial shock of the collision before swimming back up, Syaoran carrying his princess with him. Heads breaking through the surface, the men coughed, spitting out whatever salt water had made its way into their mouths. Syaoran, on the other hand, only allowed himself a few seconds of reprieve before turning his attention to Sakura.

Shaking her, he whispered, "Hime…Hime!"

At first, there was no response, and Syaoran was almost afraid that she had drowned. Then, letting out a series of sputtering coughs, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Syaoran-kun…?" After a glazed look at her surroundings, the princess's eyes widened as she let out a loud, "_Eh?_"

Fai chuckled. "Well, I suppose this would be a shock to the system, especially since we were in a forest when you lost consciousness."

"What are you laughing about?" Kurogane grumbled. "Once again, that damn manju made another lousy landing, and now, once again, we are stuck in the middle of the sea _with no land in sight **(**_**_1)_**_!_"

Mokona, who had been sitting on top of Fai's head, pouted indignantly, "Aww! Kuro-poo's so mean! Mokona always does its best!"

"That's right!" The mage chimed in. "And we were lucky enough to catch a ride on a ship last time."

Kurogane snorted. "Yeah, and who says we're going to be lucky again this time?"

Smiling, Fai pointed past the ninja's shoulders, directing his companions' attention to where he was indicating. "I do believe that's a ship, Kuro-rin."

* * *

The pirates stared, their mouths wide open in astonishment.

"No way…!" Nami said, in a hushed voice.

Usopp, whose legs were shaking, stuttered, "P-people…Th-they…they just showed up out of nowhere…right when that…that…_thing_ appeared out of the sky! W-wait! Don't tell…they're—

"_Aliens!_" Luffy cried out, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"There's no way!" Nami protested. Shaking her head, she muttered, "Look, what we just saw—that bubble or whatever it was—it was probably just a trick of the light. Yeah, that's right!" She said, as if trying to convince herself, "That thing was just an illusion. And those people, like us, they must have just returned from a sky island. Of course, that's the only logical explanation."

"I don't think that's quite it, Navigator-san." Robin replied. "We were fine when we landed back in the Blue Sea because we had our ship as well as a means to slow down our fall. It looked like those people," she said, pointing to the drifters at sea, "had neither. If someone had just fallen from a sky island with nothing but their own person, well, falling into the ocean would be the same as falling onto a rock. And we can safely say that those four are alive."

Knowing that the archaeologist was right, Nami frowned contemplatively before once more turning her gaze to the four people in question.

Luffy, on the other hand, was not about to waste a second over pondering the strangers' sudden appearance. Waving his arms at them, he called out, "Oi! Aliens! Be my nakama!"

"Luffy, you idiot! _Shut up!_" Usopp hissed, clamping his hand over his captain's mouth. "For all we know, they could be after our brains!"

"Really? Our brains?" Chopper looked appalled.

"Would you three just knock it off?" Nami snapped. "Look, they're not aliens, all right? Because aliens don't exist _**(2)**_!"

"Well, whatever they are, it looks like they're not going to last much longer." Robin said, nonchalantly. Everyone looked at her, puzzled, before glancing back to where the four drifters were. Cutting through the waves was a large yellow fin—which was heading right towards the strangers.

* * *

About two minutes ago…

Yes, it was a ship. Syaoran could not make out too many details from such a distance, but he could see the figure-head shaped something like that of a ram and—were those _trees_ on the main deck?

At that moment, he caught sight of a figure on the vessel waving their arms at them; the person shouted something, although Syaoran could only catch the words, "Oi! Aliens!" and "nakama". Fai, of course, waved back. "Hyuu, it looks like we caught their attention. Kuro-chan, don't be rude! You should wave, too!"

Before the ninja could yell at him for yet another twisted version of his name, something, something of _large_ proportions, suddenly rose up out of water, taking the comrades by surprise with the shock waves. Looking up, what they saw, staring down at them…had to be the strangest looking monster they had ever seen. Its long scaly body was of a light pink, and its snout, instead of the serpentine nose you'd expect from a sea monster, was actually a large crooked beak, like that of an eagle, which might have looked intimidating had there not been blue caruncles hanging down from the bridge of it. It was Kurogane who pretty much voiced everyone's thoughts. "What the…?"

The creature's small beady eyes gazed at them intently, then slowly opening its mouth, it led out a great, reverberating roar. The group gritted their teeth in agony as their ears rang out in pain. As the last vestiges of the cry sounded, the monster opened its mouth once more, this time posed to strike.

"Dammit!" Kurogane growled.

At once, Syaoran placed himself between the princess and the monster, even though he knew how futile it was. They were all in the water, doing whatever they could to keep their heads above the surface. With the position they were in now, there was no way they would be able to fight. And trying to swim away would be pointless, as they were in the sea monster's domain.

It was at that moment that when the group was facing the cavernous mouth that gaped before them that they caught sight of a pair of arms stretching, _literally_ stretching out above their heads before grabbing onto the monster's thick neck. Before anyone could say a word, the limbs, still holding onto the beast, retracted, pulling in the body of a young man, who, as he landed on the monster, let out an exuberant, "HEEERRREEEE IIII COOOMEE!"

While the five comrades were aware of the newcomer, the sea monster did not seem to notice the passenger it had gained, as it was still closing in on the people before it. But before it could swallow them whole, the boy on top of it stretched his leg, high, _very_ high up into the air until the foot was indistinguishable in the vast blue sky; a second passed before he brought it down hard onto the monster, his shout just breaking through the creature's pained gasp, "GOMU GOMU NOOOOO…ORO _**(3)**_!"

The travelers cried out as great wave crashed over them, right as the monster's body spasmed from the blow. Sputtering as the water finally calmed, they turned once more towards the sea creature, which was now unconscious, as it laid half-submerged in the water. The boy who had rendered it in such a state hopped onto its beak, before turning his attention towards them.

Now that their lives were no longer in any immediate danger, Syaoran was now able to take a good look at their savior. The boy seemed to be about his age, wearing clothes similar to the ones in the Country of Hanshin, with sandals, rough blue pants, a buttoned red vest, and straw-hat on top of his head. Staring at them with wide eyes, he was very scrawny and did not like someone who could take down a gigantic sea serpent with one hit.

At the moment, the stranger was giving them a long, hard gaze before pouting, "Awww…this sucks! You look normal."

Syaoran blinked, taken aback by this remark. As for Kurogane, he was gritting his teeth, saying, "And what made you think we would be otherwise?"

"Well, you're aliens, right?"

"_Who the hell are you calling 'aliens', you brat?_"

Unfortunately for the ninja, the boy's back was turned, focusing now on the monster he had defeated, saying to himself, "I wonder if this is good to eat."

"_Listen when people are talking!_" Kurogane shouted. "We just saw your limbs stretch! How the hell did _that_ happen? What are you?"

Facing the man once more, the boy let out a wide grin. "I'm a rubber man!" In emphasis, he grabbed his cheek before stretching it out far more than any normal human could.

The group stared at him incredulously before Kurogane exclaimed, "Who the hell are you?"

Still grinning, the boy replied, "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates—hey! When did the water get so high up-?" He yelped, his waist was now submerged. While he had been talking, the monster he had been standing upon had been slowly sinking.

At the moment, Luffy was flailing about in the water, gurgling out frantically. Fai, with Mokona still resting on his head, swam forth before grabbing onto the struggling boy and holding him up. "There we go. There's no need to panic now, Luffy-kun."

Coughing, the boy gave out a weary, "Right. Thank you."

Kurogane did not seem very impressed. "For a pirate, you sure are a lousy swimmer—oi, kid! Quit tapping my shoulder."

Syaoran gave him a strange look. "Eh? But I wasn't tapping your shoulder."

"Well, somebody was!" The ninja spun around and almost immediately barked out a sharp, "_What the hell is this?_"

His companions at once looked to see what had alarmed him so and stared at what they saw. Reaching out from the hull of the ship, which had gotten closer during the episode with the sea monster, was a series of arms, each one branching out from the one before it until the hand at the very end was proffering itself to Kurogane just inches away from his face. Syaoran had seen many strange sights before in his travels (the bird-faced sea monster and the rubber boy included), but this was just bizarre!

"Well? Are you going to grab on?" Everyone glanced up to see a dark-haired woman standing on board the ship, her arms crossed in a way that looked like she was conjuring up something. It only took a second for Syaoran to realize that what she was conjuring was the long rope of arms before them.

Kurogane, having realized it as well, gaped at her, crying out, "_Just what _are_ you people?_"

"Now, now, Kuro-poo," Fai said, "I don't think you should say such harsh words to her especially since she's offering to bring us on board."

The ninja glared at him before directing his scowl towards the woman. She just gave him an enigmatic smile.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Again, please review and tell me what you think.**

_**(1)**_ About the previous time they had landed in the sea, this actually only occurred in the anime.

_**(2)**_ Shun the non-believer!

_**(3)**_ From the translation I could get, that would mean Gum Gum Axe.


	3. Chapter Two: The Parties Clash

_**Author's Note**_**: Finally, after two months, I finally updated "Angler Island". I am sorry to say that this chapter, as the title implies, is more about introducing the two groups to one another than about plot. Please, be patient. Again, please, let me know what you think. Reviews make me very happy ; )**

_**Dedication**_**: This chapter is dedicated to the poor people of Japan who have suffered a great deal these past few days. My heart and prayers go out to you.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own **_**The Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. It is owned by **_**CLAMP**_**. I also do NOT own **_**One Piece**_**. It is owned by Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**The Parties Clash**

Dripping wet on deck along side with his princess and companions (and the rubber boy, Monkey D. Luffy), Syaoran took a moment to look at their rescuers. There were two other people who seemed to be about his age, one of them being a boy with dark curly hair and a very (very) long nose, who seemed very keen on keeping his distance from them. The other was an orange-haired girl who was wearing an exceedingly short white skirt and a black cleavage-bearing sleeveless shirt. Like her long-nosed friend, she too seemed to be wary of the travelers, although more from skepticism than from fear. Then there was the dark-haired woman, who appeared to be the only other adult so far on the ship. Probably sensing Syaoran's gaze on her and her companions, she locked eyes with him and smiled.

Blushing, Syaoran, remembering his manners, bowed low to them, and stammered, "Ah, sorry! A-and thank you for bringing us on board your ship!"

A snore sounded to his right, and he turned to see a green-haired young man sleeping against the railing. He was no doubt very strong as Syaoran noted his muscular built and the three swords lying at his side (though how would anyone be able to use three swords at once, he wondered). However, Kurogane, who had been wringing the water out of his cloak, was not about to waste his time on a lazy warrior. "Yeah, thanks. Now, just who the hell are you people?"

* * *

_"Now, just who the hell are you people?"_

Before Robin could answer the samurai-garbed man, Nami retorted, "Don't you think it's common courtesy to introduce yourself first? Especially since you're on _our_ ship?"

Samurai-san gave her a scowl that rivaled Zoro's, but his blonde companion (who had that strange rabbit-like hat on top of his head), only laughed and said, "Of course, you're right." He bowed politely to them, and the girl and the young man followed in suit. "My name is Fai D. Flourite."

_Another "D"_, Robin thought, but she said nothing as he proceeded with the introductions.

"They are Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun." He indicated to the girl and boy, respectively. "And this grumpy man," he smiled as he pointed to Samurai-san, "is Kuro-rin!"

"I've told you before, it's Kurogane!" Samurai-san shouted.

"Ah, sorry," the blonde (Fai D. Flourite he had called himself) said to the Straw-Hats, "it's Kuro-poo."

"Kurogane!"

"Kuro-puppy!"

"Kuro-_gah-neh_!"

"Kuro-chan?"

Luffy giggled. "Wow! You guys are weird **_(1)_**!"

"Says the brat who can stretch his body!" Kurogane snapped, turning his angry eyes to the Straw-Hat captain. "How the hell does _that_ happen, anyway?"

"That would be the power of a Devil's Fruit." Robin said.

* * *

Syaoran and his companions looked at her in confusion.

"A…Devil's Fruit?" He repeated.

The woman smiled. "They are certain kinds of fruits that are said to hold the various abilities of the Sea Devil. When a person eats a Devil's Fruit, they gain a certain power, depending the on the type they eat. Captain-san," she said, pointing to a grinning Luffy, "has eaten the Gum-Gum Fruit, which as you have just seen, enables him to stretch his body like rubber _**(2)**_. As for myself," she waved her arm gracefully, as three identical limbs grew from her elbow, "I ate the Flower-Flower Fruit, making me able to sprout any part of my body anywhere like a flower."

Syaoran nodded, taking it all in. From what he could tell, these Devil's Fruits abilities seemed a lot like the kudan in the Hanshin Republic. Beside him, Fai let out an admiring, "Hyuu! Those certainly seem like interesting powers."

Luffy nodded. "Uh-huh, they are! Except for the part when you fall overboard, 'cause then, you know, you can't swim—

"Luffy, shut up!" The orange-haired woman snapped, casting suspicious glances towards the group.

Fai laughed. "Well, I suppose there's no need to pretend anymore, ne, Mokona?"

Mokona, who up until this point had been posing as the mage's hat, immediately stood up, and let out a gleeful, "Puu!"

* * *

Nami, Usopp, and Luffy all started as they stared at the strange rabbit-like hat that had suddenly sprung to life. Even Robin, who had sailed across the unpredictable Grand Line far longer than her shipmates, was taken by surprise. Needless to say, her captain, watching the creature spin on top of Flourite's head, was thrilled.

"The manju! It's alive!" Luffy cried out. "That's so cool!"

"Of course Mokona is cool," The "manju" replied, blowing kisses into the air, "because Mokona is Mokona!"

"It can _talk_, too?" Usopp squawked.

Luffy gaped at the "Mokona" creature, his eyes sparkling even more in amazement. "Tha-that's so awesome!"

"How is it doing that?" Nami exclaimed. "Is that thing also a Devil's Fruits user?"

"Mokona's not a thing." It replied, indignantly, before adding, "And Mokona didn't eat a Devil's Fruit, either."

At that, the navigator frowned. "Then...how…?"

Mokona giggled. "It's one of Mokona's one-hundred-and-eight secrets." It said, mysteriously.

The Straw-Hat captain was utterly excited. "Wow! So, what are the other one-hundred secrets?"

"One-hundred-and-_seven_, Luffy." Nami tersely corrected him.

Mokona just chuckled again. "It's a secret…"

* * *

"Awww! No fair!" Luffy pouted.

"Yeah!" His long-nosed shipmate said as he went up to Mokona; apparently, his fascination over the small white creature had overcome his fear of the travelers. As for Syaoran and his companions, all they could do was stand around awkwardly while their hosts made a fuss over Mokona.

"C'mon," Luffy said, entreatingly. "Can't you even give us one little hint, or something?"

"Nope!"

The long-nosed boy scratched his head thoughtfully. "You know, he's kind of like Chopper."

Luffy laughed. "Hey, yeah, you're right! He _is_ like Chopper! Hey, by the way," he said, as he glanced around the deck. "Where _is_ Chopper?"

Wondering of whom he was speaking, Syaoran looked around as well, until he saw behind a stack of barrels…a strange creature peering at them nervously from its hiding spot. Or, rather what would be its hiding spot, as the only things concealed behind the barrels were its two front paws (_Or, maybe hooves?_ Syaoran thought, taking note of its exposed cloven feet). The rest of its body was in plain sight, giving Syaoran a good look at it. Small, blue-nosed, covered in thick brown fur, the creature wore a pair of purple pants and a tall pink hat with two fuzzy ears and a pair of pronged horns poking out of it.

Luffy apparently caught sight to the creature as well, as he grinned widely at it and called out, "Oi, Chopper! There you are!"

Kurogane, having seen the small furry person too, let out a loud, "Huh? You mean this tanuki's a part of your crew _**(3)**_?"

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Chopper, the creature, suddenly transformed into that of tall, muscular hairy man. "I'm not a tanuki! I'm a reindeer, dammit!" It (or he) cried out angrily in a squeaky voice (which seemed very out of place from that burly figure).

"Deer don't normally do that!" Kurogane shouted back **_(4)_**.

It was at that moment that a loud yawn sounded behind them. Syaoran and his companions turned and saw the green-haired man sitting himself up before gazing up at them with bleary eyes. "Huh? Who're you, guys?" He said.

Before the travelers could say anything, Luffy answered, "Oh, well, they're aliens."

"What? No, we're not!" Kurogane rounded on him.

Fai laughed. "Well, technically speaking—

"You be quiet!"

The green-haired man groaned as he stood. "Ugh, Luffy, don't tell me we're ferrying another bunch of freaks. We can't keep offering taxi services to every single idiot that comes our way."

* * *

Kurogane had already decided he had hated the kid (whose green-hair reminded him very distinctively of a marimo) from the first moment he spoke _**(5)**_. But at the words "freaks" and "idiot", the ninja just about snapped. Vein throbbing in his forehead, he snarled, "Oi, brat. What was that you just said?"

The green-haired kid smirked. "What, are you deaf? I thought I made myself clear."

Kurogane glared at him. "Brat, you've got some nerve talking to me like that."

"Really?" The green-haired kid dug his foot under his three swords, then tossed them into the air with his toe, before grabbing them. Slightly unsheathing one of them to reveal just a shimmer of the blade, he taunted, "What are you going to do about it?"

The orange-haired girl, who was watching the scene before her, let out an irritated sigh. "Zoro, don't go starting a fight…"

"Don't interfere, Nami!"

Kurogane flung his cape back, revealing his own sword strapped to his side. Behind him, he heard Fai call out, "Kuro-rinta, I don't think that's such a good idea—

"You heard what he said, mage," Kurogane let out a feral grin as he unsheathed Souhi, "Don't interfere."

"So, you're a swordsman, too." The green-haired kid—Zoro, was it—remarked as he fully brought out his blade. Interestingly enough, the ninja found, the kid placed the hilt between his teeth before unsheathing his other two swords. Mouth full of hilt, Zoro's voice sounded slightly muffled. "These past few days have been too quiet, without a single opponent to fight. Maybe now I'll get some entertainment."

"O-oi! Wait a minute, Zoro," The long-nosed boy began.

"Shut up, Usopp!"

"Don't get cocky, brat," Kurogane growled, as he readied himself. "Just because you've got a bunch of swords doesn't mean you'll land a scratch on me."

Zoro let out a small chuckle as he too positioned himself in a stance. "We'll see about that."

The ninja and the green-haired swordsman stood still for a moment, glaring at each other in the meantime. Then, without a warning, they charged towards each other. Kurogane held his sword high over his head and Zoro crossed his arms, a sword in each hand.

"SANTORYU—

"HAMA RYU—

Barely two feet away from each other, the men were about to land their blows when all of a sudden, two angry fists pounded into their faces, followed by a shrill yell _**(6)**_.

"KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU!"

Kurogane and Zoro, both on the floor and nursing their red cheeks, glared up at the rude interference that was in the form of an aggravated orange-haired girl.

* * *

Zoro gave her a savage look. "Nami! What the hell?"

In reply, the orange-haired girl, Nami slammed her fist onto the mast and shouted, "In case, you two haven't noticed, this ship isn't exactly in the best condition. The last thing we need is for you lunk-heads to start a rampage on deck!"

Syaoran blinked before nodding in understanding. She was right. When they were being pulled up on board, he had noticed the side was patched up with metal and spare wooden planks. Even the mast was being held in place with a flimsy sheet of metal.

Waving a gloved finger at the ninja, Fai scolded, "Now, Kuro-poo, it's very unwise to destroy the very ship we're standing on."

Still on top of the mage's head, Mokona nodded, sagely. "Very unwise, indeed."

"Shut up." Kurogane muttered darkly.

It was then that the door on the upper deck opened up, and out stepped a young blonde man, holding up a platter of two drinks in his palm of his hand. "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" He called out cheerfully as he looked over the railing. "I made some special drinks to go with your snacks—

He abruptly stopped, as his one visible eye (the other hiding behind golden bangs) caught sight of them. Then,

"MELLORINE!"

Jumping from the upper deck (but not before setting the platter carefully on the railing), the blonde stranger rushed over to the strangers—and gently took Sakura's hand into his. "Oh, sweet angel!" He sang. "How blessed I am to be in your presence! This mere mortal is unworthy of beholding your celestial beauty! Please, might I know the name of such a fair lady?"

The princess looked embarrassed as she stammered, "Um, Sakura?"

"Sakura-chwan!" The stranger seemed to be dancing on the spot, before becoming (a little) calmer. Resting on one near, he declared, "Oh, lady angel! Though I be but a lowly cook, you have bestowed upon me the wings of love!"

Syaoran decided enough was enough. While he was sure the blonde meant no harm, he was also making Sakura very uncomfortable, as she fidgeted and blushed while he sang her praises. But before Syaoran could tell the stranger off, Kurogane let out a disgusted snort, "This whole ship is full of weirdos."

Immediately, the blonde stranger turned an angry eye towards him. "What was that, shithead?"

"Enough, Sanji!" Nami immediately went over and grabbed his ear. His mood did a sudden shift once more, as he responded with a dreamy, "Yes, Nami-swan…!"

The dark-haired woman smiled. "Well," she said to the travelers, "you've met all of the crew. Now, perhaps you can tell us a little bit about yourselves?"

Fai, in turn, smiled back. "Of course. Now, where to begin?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, please, review!**

**_(1)_** Okay, just to let you know, I am not planning on having Fai and Kurogane be a couple in this fanfiction. Don't get me wrong; I love that particular pairing! However, I know that other people may not appreciate it. So, as to not scare off my readers, there will be no pairing (besides from the canon Syaoran x Sakura) here. But if you want to interpret Luffy's comment as something with a double-meaning, by all means, go ahead.

**_(2)_** Just to let you know, there is going to be a mixture of Japanese and English terms. I'm going to be referring to the different types of Devil's Fruits in English. However, I'm also going to write the various attack names in Japanese. If this is too confusing, please let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

**_(3)_** You probably already know this, but in case you don't, tanuki means "raccoon dog" in Japanese.

**_(4)_** From what information I could gather, reindeer don't inhabit Japan. However, there are Sika deer in Japan.

**_(5)_** For those who don't know, "marimo" means "a ball of seaweed" in Japanese.

**_(6)_** For those who don't know, "Santoryu" means "Three-sword style" and "Hama Ryu" as in Kurogane's "Hama Ryu-Ou-Jin means "Magic Wave, Dragon King Battle".


End file.
